User talk:SodaCat
This is my talk page, feel free to message me, and don't forget to sign your comments. *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 */Archive 4/ WHY? 00:26, June 20, 2015 (UTC)Jean Hey man because you took the page I made on '' Top of the factions '' one page of '' hierarchy '' this fully , the greasers are not the best one faction , ta all wrong on that page I should have kept my page of '' ranking the factions '' was totally right ... Thank you. Okay, thanks also there is a vandal called BuckTony, he is adding fake weight/age/height to characters, He has several warnings but decided to keep vandalising and ignoring them. Could you please block him? Thank you Big Brudda (talk) 11:18, June 24, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Seems like BuckTonys account has been disabled by Wikia. If he wasn't disabled he today would be unblocked. Big Brudda 18:51, August 16, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Blocking time Technically, the rules are first offense depending on what it is is a day to a week, second is a week to a month, third is forever. However, I think one of the stupidest things across Wikia and Wikipedia is how we're supposed to try to turn trolls and vandals into good editors by being nice to them and encouraging them to not be trolls/vandals. In the case of Jean Vanderwhite after this I'd just block him indefinitely. Jeff (talk· ) 01:37, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Thank You Hey SodaCat, thanks for reverting the vandalism the IP user made on my User Page. Abuse Filter blocked him indefinitly. Big Brudda 18:47, July 10, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Proposed character quote change After all this time we've actually got one, see Talk:Donald_Anderson#Quote. I've already left my opinion. Jeff (talk· ) 02:22, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Opinion wanted Never Mind. Problem Solved. Reply Acutally Forget about it. Big Brudda 19:43, August 12, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda About the cutscenes: Every unused cutscene has been already found (mostly by Gman123) so you won't find anything new lol. Anyways you can find them in: Bully SE folder\Cuts\Cuts.img. And the audio files of the cutscenes are located in: Bully SE folder\audio\PLAYLIST\Cuts.bin Keep in mind that you can't play the game cutscenes unless you are in the game. And no, Gary's christmas cutscenes aren't in the game anymore. DeadpoolXYZ (talk) 00:38, August 16, 2015 (UTC) www.youtube.com/user/GovernmentMan123/videos He uploaded 4 unused cutscenes and 1 unused mission. I uploaded 2 unused cutscenes from Earnest boss fight. Is there a way to private message admins here? DeadpoolXYZ (talk) 15:13, August 16, 2015 (UTC) New Quote Hey Soda, I want to make a quote change on Peanuts article, please go his talk page and share your opinion wether the quote shall remain or change. Big Brudda 18:49, August 16, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Real or Fake? Hey Soda, do you think this mission is deleted or real? Here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDc_PUnODBE Big Brudda (talk) 20:35, August 26, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda I think the mission was actually real and deleted, I mean there is some audio files and data. Also can you semi protect my userpage? Another IP came to copy and paste it on another wiki which got us both blocked. Big Brudda (talk) 17:53, August 27, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda 2015 Hey Soda, How can I edit my bully data files? I want Gary and he is set to FF FF FF FF meaning he will not spawn, it means he is unable to spawn in free roam. I want change the FF FF FF FF to 01 00 00 00 and for the fricking annoying prefects I want to change them to 01 00 00 00 to FF FF FF FF but when I try to edit, It says Rockstar denied access to it. Big Brudda(Threats/Texts/Messages go here/ ) 14:28, September 21, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda New Quote Hey Soda, I want to change Otto's quote so I decided to leave one here in the Talk page: http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Otto_Tyler. Big Brudda(Threats/Texts/Messages go here/ ) 19:11, September 21, 2015 (UTC) September 2015 Hey Soda, What console do you play Bully on? Just wondering. Big Brudda(Threats/Texts/Messages go here/ ) 02:32, October 1, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda ::I have the first version of Bully on PS2 and Scholarship Edition on PC. I play on both at times, depending the circumstance I guess. Soda (Talk) 02:35, October 1, 2015 (UTC) New Stuff I found a deleted mission on the game data files which Invovles Damon asking Jimmy to cause trouble with the Greasers . Here is the Recreation Video link. I think this mission got deleted when rockstar decided to change Damon from a preppy to a jock . I created an article right here . I don't know if this is correct because I know DeadPool told me his recreation videos aren't 100% real in the mission and some features are what he added or removed from. Big Brudda(Threats/Texts/Messages go here/ ) 11:15, October 16, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Big Brudda I'm honestly not sure what to do about this guy. His edits are getting worse instead of better (he keeps trying to rewrite things even though English isn't his first language and he's no good at it), and he's getting hostile with non-admins who fix his mistakes. I've tried to help him, but it's impossible because whenever I try to talk to him about how to edit better he just starts apologizing instead of telling me why he did what he did. But he's also started getting hostile with non-admin editors who clean up after him, and right now it looks like Clener knows as well as either of us what's a good edit and good information, and what isn't. On the other hand he's found quite a few things where the wiki's info was incomplete, and even fixed a couple wrong things, so I don't want to be too hard on him. Also don't know if you've noticed this, but he's flamed Clener (mildly) a couple times, but then edited over top the flame with a much more polite post. Jeff (talk· ) 03:34, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :Okay let me clear this up for you guys. First of all the reason why I was "hostile" towards Clener was because what she wrote on the Summary made me feel angry. I don't mind her reverting my edits but when it comes to edit summary, she becomes "Uncivil". Clener74 seems to be gone, she last edit 4 days ago. After that she doesn't seem to be editing here anymore. Big Brudda(Text/ ) 20:04, October 19, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't hate the users because I yell, but I yell because they never seem to understand what their doing that is wrong and doesn't know the consequences. All I do, is edit, add info, revert vandalism, report users (formerly before Jeff told me he can see who is the vandal), also I did nothing that will hurt one another. If I did, Soda, Dan or Jeff would've blocked me doing so. Big Brudda(Text/ ) 20:09, October 19, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda ::::BB - There's no reason for you to be hostile towards anyone, no matter what they write on a summary. Keeping your cool even when someone is being rude to you is a big sign of maturity. You see, when someone is uncivil towards you, we can handle it by talking to them, but when you start being rude right back it turns into a fight between two users. ::::You don't have any reason to yell at anyone here. Like it or not, you're not part of the staff, and even if you were you wouldn't have the right to yell at anyone anyway. '' ::::Lastly, Clener74 is male, please refer to '''him' as so. ::::Jeff - I honestly don't know, either. I've never quite dealt with a user like this. Editing over rude edits is absolutely obsolete--you can't spraypaint a wall and then be forgiven because you wash it off. Getting hostile with users who clean up after him has got to go too--just because someone isn't part of the staff doesn't mean he, a fellow regular editor, can prevent them from editing after him. Soda (Talk) 20:41, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::OK. You know what, this is out of control and immature. All I want to do is make good faith edits and fix the wikia, and become an administrator or a staff member, when Bully II comes out rather then yelling at users. But the way I made mistakes makes my chances of becoming an Admin is less likely to happen. The thing Jeff and Soda is that everyone is different, and in fact its not suppose to be a big deal. I mean, Clener doesn't know me, and I don't know him. Everyone has someone they dislike, for example you guys dislike Jean Vanderwhite. Its a little something called rivalry. It's not easy dealing with users you dislike. I did something stupid, I made a mistake and had to be taught that making stupid things will result consquences like being blocked, but I was being stupid, This is not me. From now on, I will ignore the people I dislike. We are all adults, we should know that the Stuff I was so High or Junior High, and were past that. Expect im in College. From now on, I will report Uncivil users to SodaCat, Messi1983 or McJeff. This is none of my business, but this is something you guys will take care of, not me. Big Brudda(Text/ ) 21:06, October 19, 2015 (UTC) There are a lot of issues with that above statement. This isn't out of control or immature, this is two admins discussing an issue on a wiki. Go ahead and make good faith edits--Jeff even said in his first message that you've done things to improve the wiki. We appreciate that. If you don't want to yell at users then don't; it's not even your place to do so in the first place. Granted, it's not in anyone's place, but I digress. Nobody is making a big deal out of you being different. We did not dislike Jean Vanderwhite. He was a troublesome user. He vandalized the wiki. He was blocked as a result. Openly admitting to having a rivalry with another user on the wiki isn't a good thing either. That gives suspicion that the users involved in said rivalry undo each other's edits in order to irk the other user, not in order to improve the wiki. We're not even discussing blocking you. We're trying to come up with a solution to an issue. Soda (Talk) 01:23, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :See, here's the thing. Brudda's been talking about being promoted to staff, and that is not going to happen. Some of his edits are good, more of them aren't, but everything he's tried to do on the staff/management side of things has been bad. Warning people for old vandalism, for example, and he hasn't even told us how he managed to find a 3 year old incident of vandalism without realizing it's 3 years old. Also, he regularly reverts good contributions as vandalism. And frankly, if he "dislikes" Clener for the fact that Clener pointed out a lot of his edits get reverted (which is true), his skin is too thin to be staff. :Brudda, at this point the only advice I can give you is to stick to making edits and don't worry about anything other users are doing. You don't seem to have a good enough grasp of how wikis work or what the rules even are to be trying to enforce any of them. Jeff (talk· ) 07:40, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm not sure if a block would be useful in this case because the thing is everything's been in good faith. I'm really at my wits end with having to end silly disputes and correct grammar constantly, though. I agree wth you about the staff thing, also. It's the grammar that gets me for the most part. :::I'm also kinda sick of being told what to do as admin--mainly on the fanon wiki. Unrelated to this case, but still, thought it was noteworthy. Soda (Talk) 21:02, October 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Really? Who's telling you what to do? I went over there but don't think I saw it. Jeff (talk· ) 01:49, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::'Cause it kinda pissed me off, so I deleted the message off my wall. It was something along the lines of, "you guys need to block these people because it's against the law for underage people to use this site". Soda (Talk) 01:59, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Ways Hi there, Soda. I was reading the Manual of Style, but there's stil some doubts unresolved: #Is it right to introduce some links directing to Wikipedia? Because I put one in the Here's to you Ms. Philips, but Big Brudda made a series of edits where he took the link out, then put it again... only to Jeff adding it again. Are Wikipedia links prohibited? I suppose that, as Jeff put the link again, it's not wrong, but I ask anyways. #Wich numeral system must be used when referring to the Chapters of Bully? Is it with the Roman system, or with the Arabic one? I ask you because in the game and in some mission articles, it's used the Roman system, but in other articles (like this, this one and this other, for instance) and in the category system, the Arabic one is used. #If an infobox parameter is empty, is it filled with "N/A", or is it left empty? For example, for the missions wich don't favour any clique (like with Panty Raid), or those wich don't unlock any other mission (like the case of Cheating Time). Only that. Farewell. -- 19:34, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :We use wikipedia links fairly regularly, it's completely within policy and there's even code specifically for doing so - Article's name. We even linked Jack Thompson to just redirect to the section about Bully in his wikipedia article, since it was a major target for bad editing. For the pearl necklace thing specifically, I'm leaning towards removing the link because the wikipedia page is pretty explicit. :As for roman vs arabic numerals, we spell it the way the game spells it, which is roman for chapters I-V, and arabic for 6. :For the infoboxes, n/a will do for now, although what happens with infoboxes is a lot of the time they were adapted from other wikis and the fields in them aren't really pertinent to Bully. Jeff (talk· ) 20:19, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey First of All Platybus I'm sorry If I offended you by undoing your edit. I was afraid the admins here (Jeff, Soda and Dan) would get mad at us if we would give a link to a site that contains Explicit or unwanted images/text/or something. Big Brudda(Text/ ) 20:56, October 24, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda :#The reason why I removed the link you added was because the images to the wikipedia article contains nudity and I'd thought it wasn't allowed here. :#We kinda like the way we puts article titles like that. For Chapter I, II, III, IV and V (Search it if you want) there all roman numbers. In Chapter 6 there is not roman number so decided to stay with the Arabic one. The articles you linked was because We liked the way it was. :#You don't leave N/A. The way we do is we just remove the detail on the infobox so It does not appear in the Infobox. ::Im sorry If my english is horrible. I'm still learning English Grammar. I speak Canadian but Im in america so I need to learn. Big Brudda(Text/ ) 21:02, October 24, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda :::Hi there again. First of all, Big Brudda, let me tell you I'm not offended at all - It's just that all those edit confused me a bit :S So everything good between you and me, and thanks for the concern. And don't worry about your bad English, we're in the same situation. :::Second, I'm gonna explain my situation regarding the link. First of all, I didn't knew what a "pearl necklace" was as an innuendo - it turns out it actually is used as a term in Spanish, so there we go hehe. Returning to the subject, I wasn't particularly acquainted with the use of the term, so I made my research and decided to put the Wikipedia link, so that any other reader who didn't know about it would be informed. I gave no importance to the sexual content, because it's hosted outside of Wikia - precisely in Wikimedia Commons. Thus, the files are surrounded by the controversy. Ironically, none of the request was accepted. I'm not against the deletion of the link in the article, but if that's the case, please put an explanation about what a pearl necklace is, so that everyone can understand. :::Now, about the numeral system, thanks to everyone for the answers. My only doubt about this, is: why do the categories in mission articles are writted according to the Arabic system? One example is this. Same with the three pages of unused missions, wich I mentioned before. :::To finish my message, I wanna thank both of you for your answers, and Soda for the space, even if he didn't make it at time to answer. Farewell. -- 22:13, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well here I am, late to the party. One thing that seems to get confused here: I'm a girl :') Soda (Talk) 03:02, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::Hey, I knew that... Jeff (talk· ) 03:50, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::Thank you for knowing my gender, Jeff. It's very appreciated c: Soda (Talk) 03:53, October 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::p.s. deleted a bunch of links to explicit images on Wikipedia and Wikimedia Commons. I'm sure that people are used to what the internet is capable of and no one's soul was permanently blemished, but it's just... kinda skeezy and the more seriously you try to take it the worse it seems, I've never figured out why that is, but either way I don't think we need any of it here. Jeff (talk· ) 04:02, October 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Makes sense, and anyways people can just look it up if they're that curious. Soda (Talk) 22:16, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Thank you for the clarification, Jeff. And Soda, please, forgive me. I had no idea you were a girl. I swear it's not going to happen again. -- 23:22, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Opinion request Can you check out Category talk:Missions and post your thoughts on it? It's about whether we should consider the Christmas missions in Scholarship Edition to be storyline missions or not, basically. Jeff (talk· ) 23:50, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Question Do you know who the user SodaDog is?? Messi1983 (talk) 12:08, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Haha I hate to think of how long your mass deletion took you earlier? FCB-1983 (talk) 09:33, July 30, 2017 (UTC) :What exactly did he do? I must admit he had a very wild imagination with stories. FCB-1983 (talk) 06:46, July 31, 2017 (UTC) User:Zakryah over on Bully Fanon Hey Soda. Tried to leave you a message over there but for some reason I couldn't - some sort of compatibility issue between Firefox and Wikia, apparently. But anyway... w:c:bullyfanon:Special:Contributions/Zakryah Basically this dude's left a bunch of trollish comments various places on the wiki, I noticed him in Recent Changes. At first I was gonna leave it alone, but... I haven't blocked anyone over on BFW in ages, so I gave him the works. If he's not actually a troll though, feel free to lift my block of him. Jeff (talk· ) 16:10, July 31, 2017 (UTC) I wasn't vandalizing Hi, I was wondering if you could relay a message to mcjeff for me: I had made some edits to ray's and gloria's wiki pages; I wanted to add images of their winter attires to their pages, but I guess I messed up and I was accused of vandalism. I just wanted to tell him that I WASN'T trying to vandalize anything; I just wanted to add an image of the characters outfits during the winter, because some new players might have trouble finding them during winter. I was a new user and I admit I made a mistake; I should have asked first before doing anything, but I wasn't trying to start trouble. If I was going to vandalize anything, I wouldn't have stopped at two pages, nor would I have asked for an adminstrator to check my additions to a page. I'm sure they've banned me from editing, and that's fine, but I just wanted to let him know that it wans't intentional; I'm really sorry about all of this.SJR91 (talk) 03:15, December 18, 2017 (UTC) :You haven't been blocked. Dan1983 (talk) 10:14, December 18, 2017 (UTC) ::SRJ, that's a really bizarre comment. 1) your edits didn't get reverted nor did your images get deleted, so clearly they were okay. 2) I said they were fine on my talk page, which you should have seen, 3) if you were banned, you wouldn't be able to talk on Soda's talk page. Honestly, the complete bizarreness of this whole exchange is making me suspicious, but SRJ91 hasn't done anything remotely wrong as of yet. ::That being said, I'm not sure I think those images are very good - they're kind of dark and don't show the character well. Still, no reason to delete them when they're better than the nothing we had before. Jeff (talk· ) 02:39, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Translating Is this a Spanish wiki? ::Considering everything is in English... no. Soda (Talk) 00:51, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Hey I am RedIgnite. I have messaged you for you to vote with my proposal to change Bucky's quote. Please vote, and I thank you in advance. RedIgnite (talk) 23:04, October 25, 2018 (UTC)RedIgnite https://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Bucky_Pasteur#Proposal_to_change_Bucky.27s_quote March 2019 Hello SodaCat. I'm a recently-promoted administrator on this Wiki. I came to ask if you're available as I require assistance? Thanks, RedIgnite (talk) 01:52, March 12, 2019 (UTC)